The present invention pertains to new and novel anchoring apparatuses, systems and methods for use in conjunction with wall systems which employ double wythe construction, i.e., an inner wythe and an outer wythe. Moreover, the present invention contemplates adjustability of the anchoring system so as to accommodate the same for use with various type inner wythe constructions and various type outer wythe constructions. Moreover, the adjustability compensates for variations or misalignment of corresponding courses of the wythes. Although the inner wythe is hereindescribed as being of block construction, it is within the realm of the teachings of the present invention to provide an inner wythe fabricated of different material and construction.
The present invention pertains to anchoring systems which may be used in conjunction with or in lieu of the systems disclosed in my copending U.S. application entitled ADJUSTABLE WALL-TIE REINFORCING SYSTEM, assigned to the Assignor of the present invention and filed concomitantly herewith.